The Tale Of A Hanyou Finding And Making A Family
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Inuyasha's a orpahned hanyou,lives on the streets to fend for himself. Do little jobs like helping people for money. On day he choses the wrong job ends up getting raped and....... read to find out more!COMPLETE!
1. The Lose Of Inncence Of Something So Pur

Guess what Inuyasha!

Minime: We have a very happy surprise for!

Inuyasha: I'm gonna regret this but what?

Anaru: You will be playing an orphaned hanyou on the streets trying to survive!

Inuyasha: How the hell is that a happy surprise!

Minime: It'll make the readers happy!

Inuyasha: Screw the readers!

Both: Gasp! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: -falls through the first no the second oh my God! He fell through the 1,2,3,4 ... tenth floor!

Anaru: Oops ...

Minime: On with the fic?

Title: A Tale Of The Hanyou Finding And Making AFamily

Rated: Lang, Rape, and male pregnancy

Summery: Inuyasha's is a seven year old hanyou, abandoned by his family. So he's forced to live on the streets, to fend for himself. He does things for money in order to feed himself, but one day he took the wrong job and ending up getting more than he bargained for, and he got a little gift to remind him.

Chapter One: The Lost Of Innocence Of Someone So Young And Pure

It was a bright sunny day, all the people were running around going to movies, and rushing to work, even all the little kids were in a hurry to get to the park or go home for a snack except one. A seven year old boy with a big red shirt on that had holes in it, with some blues jeans with holes in the knees. He had long silver hair with golden eyes, and two cute triangle shaped dog ear on the top of his head. This boy's name was Inuyasha. He walked down the street looking for some food to steal, although he had enough to buy some he rather go through the thrill of being chased, like they say a good exercise before dinner keeps you strong, or at least that's what he thought but hey he's seven year old kid. He came to stand that was selling grilled fish, the owner was to busy arguing with a customer for touching the fish. So he took that opportunity to take the fish, he reached for but as soon as was about to grab it the owner turned around and saw him.

"Hey you little brat!" he yelled reaching for him. But he snatched the fish and took off running, he had no problem out running him since he was a hanyou. He ran into an alleyway, and hid behind a trash can the owner of the fish cart ran right by. He smiled and began eating the stolen fish. He doesn't like to steal, but he as this thing about being in danger, he likes the blood rushing through his body when he's in danger. He was pure at heart, he guess that's an instinct he got from his family. But the danger he's going to get in he won't find so exciting. After he finished the fish he headed towards the park, there he would always see a girl with long raven black hair. She was the only person that was nice to him, she'd give him candy sometimes when she had any. When he got there he who he was looking for, but what he saw that was happening to her he didn't like at all. He saw some kids pushing her around, his sensitive ears picked up comments like. "Eww! It's the hanyou lover!" "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree!" These kids didn't like him at all, but he didn't pay any attention to them he even tried to make friends with them but they only threw rocks and sticks at him. He ran over to them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled they all took off running. He ran to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay." he asked in a soft voice. She looked up at him and pouted.

"I could have taken them you know!" she whined his sweat dropped. You see Kagome can be sweet at times, but she always like to play the tough person in things like when someone is being bulled, she would jump in and chase them off. She got up and dusted her self off.

"But you were out numbered." he pointed out. She smirked.

"You forget who I am! I'm Kagome Higurashi! Mess with me and I'll mess yo face up!" she said flexing her small muscle. His sweat dropped again. Just then Kagome's mom came walking up, she smiled at Inuyasha.

"How are you doing dear?" she greeted.

"Fine and you?" he said with a big smile.

"Fine thanks for asking Here." shepulled out a gold locket. His eyes went wide.

"But I can't take this!" he protested. Kagome grabbed the locket from her mother, and put it in his face.

"You can and you will!" she yelled. "This is a special locket we got made for you! It has a picture of me, mama, and Souta! Now put it on!" she ordered. He took it and out it around his neck, he then opened it and looked at the picture. It was a picture of him when he first met the Higurashi family. It showed him with a big smile, Kagome had her arm around his neck holding up a peace sign. And Ms. Higurashi was holding Souta laughing at Souta's wide eyes as the camera flashed. He stared wide eyed at it for what seemed like hours, before he said something.

"But ... you said it was a picture of you and your family." he said looking at her and Ms. Higurashi.

"Silly! You are family to us." Sakiyo said giving him a hug.

"Yeah!" shouted Kagome as she put him in a headlock, and giving him a noogie. He started laughing, they've offered many times for him to come live with them, but he refused with them having Souta and all he said he would be to much of a burden. So he agreed to meet them at the park everyday.

"Well come on Kagome, we have to get back home you know how Souta gets with the babysitter." Sakiyo said hugging Inuyasha one more time before leaving.

"Okay mom! Buy Inuyasha!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, then her and Sakiyo walked off. Leaving Inuyasha there blushing madly, with his hand on his cheek.

"She... just kissed... me?" he said with a confused look on his face, that look soon turned into a big smile. "She kissed me!" he yelled attracting a lot of weird looks from the people walking by. His face grew red again this time from embarrassment. He ran off towards a little corner store to see if they needed any help moving boxes, or cleaning. They said no so he wondered up and down the street, like he does when he has nothing else to do. It was now about eight-o-clock so it started to get a little dark. He was walking pass an alleyway, but was grabbed from behind with a hand covering his mouth. He struggled to get away kicking his feet, and trying to remove the mans hand from over his mouth.

"Shut up brat!" he hissed in his ear. "I see your looking for some work." he said and Inuyasha stopped struggling. "I'll let you go only if you promise not to scream, got it?" Inuyasha nodded his head. The man slowly removed his hand from his mouth, and let him go. Inuyasha quickly turned around.

"Who are you!" he growled, with fear in his eyes, but didn't let it show. The man had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, pale skin with blue like eyeliner on. He was wearing black jeans, with a dark purple bluish shirt with a black jacket.

"The names Onigumo Naraku. And I'm here to offer you a job." he said smirking.

"What?" Inuyasha said still growling baring his baby fangs. Naraku only laughed.

"Your a beautiful little boy, and you would make big money working for me and my business." he said with that smirk still on his face. "Did I mention I pay big money." he added on. Inuyasha stopped growling and started listening to what this man had to say. They started walking, they had been walking for about thirty minutes before they came to an old beat down building. They went inside and was greeted by a small boy a little younger than Inuyasha. He had orange hair green eyes, with two elf like ears sticking from each side of his head, he also had a very big bushy tail. Inuyasha knew right away by his appearance and smell, that he was a kitsune. (sp?) He bowed.

"Welcome home Master." he said not looking up from the ground. Naraku just snarled.

"Did you prepare an extra room for our new profit?" he asked.

"_Profit?" _Inuyasha thought.

"Yes Master." he responded still not taking his gaze from the floor.

"Good take him to his room, and I'll be up shortly." he ordered walking through a another door located on the right side of the room. The kitsune finally took his gaze from the floor.

"Follow me ..." he stopped.

"Inuyasha." he finished for him. He nodded.

"Follow me Master Inuyasha." he said turning and walking up some steps.

"Master? Just call me Inuyasha." he said following him.

"Yes mast- I mean Inuyasha." he said as they came to the top of the steps. Up there you could see other kids from six to thirteen, they all turned and stared at him. He could here whispers coming from around the room. Most of them he didn't like very much. They came to a door that looked like it would come off the enges at any touch. The kitsune opened the door, and motioned for Inuyasha to go in.

"This will be your room." he said walking away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called after him. The kitsune stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My... name?" he repeated. Inuyasha smiled shaking his head yes. "My name is..." he stopped and thought for a moment. "My name is Shippou." he finally said after a couple minutes.

"Nice to meet you! So what is this place exactly?" he asked out of curiosity. Shippou about to responded but Naraku beckoned him.

"I have to go." he said walking away. But Inuyasha smelt sometime it smelt salty.

"Was he... crying?" he said aloud. He shrugged it off and went inside the room. It had a old bed with a couple rugs, and a window. It wasn't much but he was use to it, so he went and sat on the bed it creaked as he sat down. He was really tired so he laid down and closed his eyes, soon he drifted off into a light sleep. He was still alert not sure of his surroundings. It had only been twenty minutes before he felt a hand sneak up his shirt. His eyes popped opened, and he shot up to see a big man with a bold head, he had black eyes and he wreaked of alcohol. Inuyasha pulled away from him.

"Who are you!" he yelled glaring at him with fear in his eyes, this time you could see it.

"Your a feisty one, Naraku didn't tell me about your attitude." The man laughed reaching for Inuyasha, but he jumped out of the way and ran for the door, but was caught behind by the man.

"Let go!" he yelled struggling, with fear building up inside of him. The man just laughed again, and threw Inuyasha on the bed.

"I don't think so, I paid for an hour with you and I"m going to use every second of it." he said with a smirk on his face pinning Inuyasha to the bed. Inuyasha started to struggle even more, but the man on top of him was to big and strong. (we're talking Nappa big!) The man took his belt off , and bound Inuyasha's hands to together and then to the bedpost.

"Now that you can't escape lets have some fun." he smirked flipping Inuyasha on his back, ripping his pants off in the process. He then pulled his own pants down. Inuyasha really didn't know what was about to happen, the only thing he knew was coming was pain. With that the man grabbed Inuyasha's hips, and positioned himself at his entrance. Without any warning he slammed into him, receiving a loud scream of agony from the inu below him. He continued to slam into him with no holding back. Inuyasha didn't understand why this was happening. Did he do something wrong? Is he mad at him? The man spent the whole hour going in and out of the little inu's small entrance, he came at least five times and pulled out of him. Inuyasha had semen and very dark blood coming from his torn entrance. He laid there limp on the bed, as the man unbound his hands and put his belt back on.

"I enjoyed that whore, I'll make sure I get you longer next time." he whispered in his ear, and walked out the door. Inuyasha laid there curled into a tight ball, with his ears flat down on his head. He was shaking madly from what just happened and how cold it was in the room. To make things worse he didn't have a blanket to cover up with, so he just stayed in a tight ball shivering, until he heard the door open he started to shake even more. He thought it was that man again to come and hurt him again, but instead it was Shippou.

"Inuyasha ..." he whispered. Inuyasha looked up at him, he saw that Shippou was crying. He sat up but winced as a sharp pain shot through his back. Shippou hopped on the bed and placed the cover over the shivering inu. "S-sorry Inu-Inuyasha! T-t-this is a-a-all my f-fault!" he said in between sobs as he through himself into the hanyous arms. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"Sorry... for what?" he finally asked in a hoarse voice. "What happened wasn't your fault." he assured him.

"Y-your not m-mad at me?" he said looking up into his golden orbs. Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course not." he smiled to assure him he wasn't. The little kitsune smiled back and hugged him. "You never answered my question from earlier. What kind of place is this?" he asked pulling Shippou away from him, to look in his eyes. Shippou gulped. He really didn't know what the place was since he was only six years old. So he told him what he thought it was.

"It's a place where Master Naraku sells us to other men to play some kind of game. But every time the men play the game with the other kids, they get quiet and don't want to eat. I never played the game so I don't know what it's like, but I've seen them play once." he said looking to the side, to avoid the inu's gaze. Inuyasha might be young, but he knew what rape is and it just happened to him.

"They... raped them and me." he said in a whisper, but Shippou heard all of it. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Rape? What's that?" he asked returning his gaze at the hanyou. Inuyasha tensed he could possibly tell a kitsune as young as him what it means to rape someone. He just shook his head.

"You'll learn when you get older, but for now we need to get out of here." he said lifting the small kitsune off of him, and standing up himself. The pain shot through his body but he ignored it as much as he could, and pulled on what was left of his shredded pants.

"But how? We're on the fifth floor." Shippou said looking at him. "Even if we do get out where would we go?" he added. Inuyasha smiled and picked the kitsune up.

"This'll be easy for me to jump out the window without killing the both of us." he said wrapping the blanket around the kitsune, and walking to the window.

"A-are y-you sure?" he asked not sure about his idea.

"Yes if I wasn't I wouldn't risk your life like that." he said opening the window.

"But you just met me! Why would you care about me?" he asked surprised. Before he could answer, they heard footsteps and Naraku calling Shippou. He quickly made his way out the window, running as fast as he could with the little kitsune in his arms. They got about five blocks from the building, before they stopped. Shippou had his eyes closed the whole time, he opened them and looked up at the panting hanyou.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Inuyasha nodded.

"You?"

"I'm okay."

"Good lets get to Kagome's house before it gets darker." he said making his way to Kagome's. It was around ten-o-clock when they reached Kagome's. Shippou had fallen asleep. By now Inuyasha was out of breath, and was ready to passout. But he was right in front of the Higurashi shrine, so he slowly made his way up the shrine steps. He finally reached the door, and knocked on it as hard as he could with his exhausted and aching body. He could hear footsteps on the other side. About five seconds a sleepy Kagome opened the door.

"Yeah? What?" she asked rubbing her half lidded eyes, but her eyes soon shot wide open as she saw the state Inuyasha was in. "Inuyasha!" she yelled that was all he heard before passing out. "MOM!" she screamed rushing over to his fallen body.

Well how do you like ie so far!

Minime: We think it's great!

Inuyasha: I think you wenches are crazy! How could you do this to me!

Anaru: -hits him in the head knocking him out- There is no need to raise your voice dear. -sips her tea-

Minime: Indeed. -also sips her- Please do review and tell us what you think.

Anaru: We will accept flames and use them to heat are tea. -sips her tea again-

Both: Cheerio pip pip and all that jazz.

R&R!


	2. Your Pregnant! But How! Anyway Now You

Well Inuyasha how are you feeling?

Minime: Yeah you been through a lot since we started writing this!

Inuyasha: You wanna know how I feel? -eye twitches- I'll tell you! You sit me through ten floors of the freakin studio! Then you get me raped! And then you knock me out! How the hell do you think I feel!

Anaru: Well I see he's feeling just fine. Don't you old champ?

Minime: Why yes I do believe he's feeling fine as well. That is indeed good. -eats a crumpet- These are quite delicious. Will you have one?

Anaru: Why yes I'd love one. On with the fic now. -eats a crumpet and sips her tea-

Inuyasha: -sweat drops- What the hell is wrong with you two! First your all happy and cheerful, then your actin like some stuck up rich british men or somethin!

Anaru: Does doggie want a crumpet?

Minime: I do believe he does. Here you go boy. -shoves crumpet in his mouth.

Inuyasha: Bitches...

Chapter Two: Your Pregnant! But How! Anyway Now You Have To Live With Us!

Inuyasha passed out on the door step, as Kagome screamed for her mom to come. She tried picking him up, and noticed he was holding something. She reached for it, but then Sakiyo came running up. She gasped.

"Oh Kami! Here lets hurry and get him inside!" she said picking him up, and laying him on the couch. "Go get me some cold water with a rag, and the first aid kit!" she told Kagome. Kagome rushed out and before you could say look she was back. Sakiyo stripped Inuyasha of his cloth's and gasped at the blood covering his lower half. Kagome stood wide eyed staring at the state her best friend is in. But quickly turned away blushing, because of seeing something she shouldn't have. After thirty minutes of cleaning, and applying medical cream to the places that needed it. Strangely they didn't notice that Shippou had woken up, and slipped under the couch, watching every move they did. Meanwhile Kagome was fighting to hold back tears as she looked at her best friend.

"Momma when will he wake up?" she said looking up at her with wide eyes. Sakiyo smiled.

"I don't know, but when he wakes up maybe he can tell us what happened to him." she said pulling Kagome into a hug. Just then Shippou cane out of his hiding place.

"I can... tell you what... happened." he said as he came from under the couch. Kagome's and her mothers heads shot to the direction of the voice.

"Who are you! Can you really tell us what happened to Inuyasha!" she asked rushing over to him, and grabbing him by the shirt and started to shake him. Sakiyo rushed over, and pulled Shippou from Kagome's grasp.

"Kagome! Your scarying the poor thing!" she scowled. She turned to the shivering kitsune in her arms. "Now what's your name dear?" she asked in a gentle voice. Shippou stopped shivering, and looked up into her eyes.

"S-Shippou." he stuttered.

"Well Shippou can you tell us what happened to Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sorry..." Kagome suddenly said. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that, but can you please hurry and tell us what happened?" she asked finally letting her tears fall. He nodded again, and Sakiyo sat him down on the other end of the couch.

"Well... he began. Master Naraku takes kids off the streets, and puts them in this building where he sells some of the kids to men, and they play a game. But the kids always scream when they're playing the game, I never got to play the game but I saw how they play. First the men take off all of the kid they picked cloth's off, then they tie them down to the bed and lay on top of them. They move back and forth on them, but I still don't get why they scream." he said looking up at Kagome and Sakiyo. Kagome had a confused look on her face, and Sakiyo looked like she just saw a ghost. The room was silence for about two minutse, before Sakiyo spoke.

"D-did they play this game with Inuyasha?" she asked stuttering a little.

"Yeah I heard him screaming, with a big man on top of him." he said with silent tears running down his cheeks. Sakiyo started crying.

"Momma? What did they do to Inuyasha!" she yelled angry at the fact they hurt the inu. Sakiyo looked at her and smiled a weak smile.

"Inuyasha said he was raked." Shippou said.

"Rake?" Kagome repeated. "That's what you use on leaves. How can he had been raked?" she asked in confusion.

"He means raped..." Sakiyo said in a whisper.

"That's it! But he said I was to young to know what it means, he said I have to wait till I'm older." Shippou said.

"What's raped momma?" Kagome asked. Sakiyo started to cry harder.

"Inuyasha is right... you two are to young to know what it means. Let's get to bed, and check on Inuyasha in the morning." she said picking Kagome up. Shippou got up, and ran towards the door jumping to reach the handle, and trying to open it. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I-have-to-go-find-some-where-to-stay!" he said in between jumps.

"Your staying here tonight dear, you can sleep in the guest room. Let's go." Sakiyo said walking over and picking him upas well.

"But -yawn- you don't even..." he went fast asleep before he could finish his sentence. Sakiyo smiled.

"We will take Inuyasha to the hospital first thing in the morning, okay Kagome?" she said looking down at her. Kagome nodded and fell fast asleep as well. Sakiyo took them to Kagome to her room, and Shippou to his giving both of them a kiss on the head before leaving for her room.

(Next Day)

It was around eight-o-clock in the morning Inuyasha still hasn't woken yet, Shippou, Kagome, and Ms. Higurashi were dressed and ready to take the poor weak hanyou to the hospital. (Inuyasha: Hey! Poor! Weak! Your askin for it! Anaru: I was only joking! Minime: Yeah! Take the stick out your ass already!) It was around eight-o-clock in the morning Inuyasha still hasn't woken yet, Shippou, Kagome, and Ms. Higurashi were dressed and ready to take the young hanyou to the hospital. They put a pair of Kagome's pants that wre to big for her, and put them on him. And a big white T-shirt that belonged to Ms. Higurashi. On him. Shippou had on a red shirt, with some black jeans that belonged to Souta. Kagome had on a yellow sun dress, with pink flowers. And Sakiyo had on a blue skirt that went above her knees a little, with a long sleeved striped blue and white shirt, with a blue vest. (the one 18 wears) After eating breakfast, they all gathered in the car, and headed for the hospital. Kagome rode in the back with Inuyasha's head in her lap. While Shippou sat in the front seat, watching everything go by in awe. He never rode in a car before. Enough about him back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat there stroking Inuyasha's hair, he was breathing really hard for some reason. And his stomach felt a little hard. But she just thought he had a stomach ace, or gas. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Shikon Hospital. Sakiyo picked Inuyasha up, and ran into the hospital to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am." she asked the secretary politely. But she was talking on the phone laughing. It seems she was talking to one of her girlfriends. "Excuse me!" she said a little bit louder, but was still ignored. That got Kagome really mad, so she went behind the desk, and unplugged the phone from the wall.

"Hello? Hello? Mai are you still there!" The secretary yelled into the phone.

"My friend needs help! And your talking your big mouth off on the phone!" Kagome yelled in anger. Shippou pulled Kagome from behind the desk.

"Calm down Kagome! We've got her attention now!" he begged trying to stop her from punching the lady at the desk.

"Sorry about that, but my son needs some help." Sakiyo said holding Inuyasha up so that she could see him.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, me and my big mouth." she apologized. "I'll get the doctor right away." she said picking up the phone, and paging the doctor to come immediately. "They should be here shortly, to pick him up." she said giving them a warm smile.

"Thank you." Sakiyo said about to take a seat, but a doctor came up to them and ask to see Inuyasha.

"Hello my name is Dr. Rachel Moore! Now who's the patient?" she asked.

"IT"S INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out of nowhere. "STOP TALKING AND HELP HIM!" she yelled panting. Shippou was laying on the ground, with several bumps on his head and swirls in his eyes.

"She's just worried that's all. This is the patient right here." she said handing her Inuyasha.

"Okay wait here while I give him a check up, this might take a while so get comfortable." she said smiling as she walked away, back between the double doors. By then Shippou had recovered from the blows Kagome gave him, and moved as far away from Kagome as he could. Sakiyo noticed this, and walked up to him. But he moved farther away.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked in concern.

"K-Kagome's m-m-mad a-a-at me." he stuttered out in fear. Kagome looked over Sakiyo's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you, I was just mad because how stupid they were acting stupid." she tried to say as gentle as she could in her anger.

"R-r-really?" he stuttered again. She smiled.

"Of course I am! Now let's play a game to pass the time!" she said with a smile, pulling him to the play area by his hand. Sakiyo smiled.

They had been playing in the play area for two hours, before they got tired and joined Sakiyo sitting in the waiting room. They sat there for two more hours before Dr. Rachel came threw the doors, Kagome was the first one to jump up, and run to her.

"HowsInuyasha!" she asked quickly. Dr. Rachel smiled.

"He's fine but..." she started but stopped. Sakiyo got up holding the sleeping Shippou.

"But what?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"Well as you know Inuyasha is a hanyou, and he's seven in human years but in his youkai years he's forty nine." she took a deep breath and continued. "Inu youkai can bare kids, if they're male or female... it seems he was raped and now... he's... pregnant." she hesitated but finished. The room went silent, until Kagome spoke.

"But... he's a boy! And and..." she trailed off. Sakiyo was speechless and had tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't find anything to say, until several minutes later.

"H-how long until it's due?" she choked out.

"Well it normally takes a dog sixty days to give birth, since he's half youkai he should be due in thirty days." she said in a cheerful tone trying to lighten the mood.

"Momma... Are we going to keep it!" Kagome asked excitedly. "Please can we!" she begged, she's to young to realize the importance of raising a baby. But she couldn't say no.

"It not up to me, it's Inuyasha's choice if he wants to keep it or not." she answered. She then turned to Dr. Rachel. "Can we take him back home?" she asked. Dr. Rachel smiled.

"Yes I'll take you to his room, follow me." she said walking back through the doors. They walked for about twenty seconds, before they came to room 111.

"He's in here." she said opening the door. Kagome rushed inside, she saw Inuyasha sitting up on his bed looking out the widow, left of his bed. She walked up to hid bed, and sat down.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked touching his cheek. He flinched, and turn to look at her.

"Ka... gome." he whispered. His eyes started to tear up. He turned his head away in shame. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"Of course I am... it's just are you happy to see me? I'm a filthy hanyou, that got raped! And now I'm carrying his child inside my body!" he cried bringing his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms, and cried. She still didn't know what rape is, but it seemed to hurt him very badly. She pulled him into a hug. He looked up in surprise.

"Your not filthy! And don't ever think that!" she scowled. "And since your having a baby, we can raise it like we're a mother and father! It'll be fun!" she said with an ear to ear smile. Sakiyo walked over wrapping a arm around both of them, while holding Shippou with the other.

"That's right Inuyasha, we can help raise the baby like we raise Souta! It'll just be another member to our family." she said hugging him tighter. "We didn't get that locket made for nothing." she added. He had forgot all about the locket, after what happened. He pulled it out of his shirt, and opened it, and stared at the picture inside. He smiled.

"Thank you..." he finally said.

"No problem!" Kagome yelled jumping up. "Now let's go to the park!"

"The park?" he asked confused.

"Yeah silly! You have to exercise if you want to keep healthy, and have a healthy baby!" she said smiling. "That's what mom did when Souta was still in her belly!" she said pointing to Sakiyo's stomach. "You don't wanna get fat, do you!" she said. Sakiyo's sweat dropped.

"Well now that, that's discussed we can go now. Are you ready Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded, and hopped out of the bed, stumbling a little. Because of not walking for the past twenty four hours. He got balanced, and headed out the hospital, after getting information on what Inuyasha can and can not do while carrying his child. They were driving to the park, as Kagome talked about what Inuyasha is able and isn't able to do.

"Aw man! This sucks!" she whined. "You can't play rough meaning we can't wrestle, play football, or play on the jungle jim! This bites big!" she continued to whine. Sakiyo laughed at the look on Kagome's face. Shippou stirred because of her whining. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily, as he whipped the sleep from his eyes.

"Inuyasha's pregnant and he can't play anything, that might hurt the baby!" she answered pouting. Shippou cocked his head to the side in confusion, but chose not to ask anymore questions.

Well that's it for now old champ.

Minime: It seems it is, how dreadful.

Anaru: Quite dreadful indeed.

Minime: How rude of us! How do you feel Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'm pregnant!

Anaru: Hmm it seems you are.

Minime: Congratulations old champ!

Inuyasha: Screw this I'm outta here!

Anaru: Cheerio dear boy. Would you like another crumpet dear Minime? They're fresh.

Minime: Why yes I would! Thank you!

R&R


	3. The Fat Lady! And Ms Higurashi's Hand!

What up? We back!

Minime: If that's a prob take it up wit my ass!

Inuyasha: What the hell is wrong with you two now!

Anaru: Who you talkin to foo?

Minime: You best check yo self befo you reck yo self!

Anaru: Here's the fic foo's!

Chapter Three: The Fat Lady! And Ms. Higurashi's Hand!

They arrived at the park in about ten minutes. Kagome hopped out the car pulling Inuyasha and Shippou along with her, and dragged them to the swings.

"Okay! Since we can't run around we can play on the swings!" Kagome chirped.

"Uhh Kagome ... They said I can't play rough, as in no playing football, and wrestling stuff like that. But I can run around, as long as I don't hit my stomach." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I know that, but when we do play hide and go seek we always end up wrestling." she said sitting on the swing.

"We just won't wrestle then. Let's play ball, I hate the swings I can jump way higher than any swing can go." he said looking around for a ball. He spotted one. "I'll be right back." he said running over towards the ball.

"I'll go sit with Ms. Higurashi, I really don't feel like playing." Shippou said walking off towards Sakiyo.

"Man he's really lazy." Kagome said to herself. Her head snap to the direction of a fallen Inuyasha when she heard someone yell.

"You stupid half-breed! Stay away from my son!" yelled a fat woman, with two boys. One looked to be about seven or eight, and the other looked to be ten. She quickly jumped off the swing, and ran over to the fallen Inuyasha.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What are you doing!" she said kneeling beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay! How's your stomach! Did they hit you in it!" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Slow down! Yes am okay, my stomach is to. And no they didn't hit me in it." he said answering all of her questions. She sighed in relief, and then turned to the mother and her kids.

"What did you do to Inuyasha!" she yelled. The woman glared at her.

"That little monster tried to take my babies ball! You need to keep that thing on a leash!" she yelled. Kagome grew red with anger.

"DON"T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU COW!" she yelled everybody in the park, their attention was now on Kagome. Sakiyo hurry and ran over to them.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" she asked.

"This ungrateful child of yours, and her pet dog are being disrespectful!" yelled the fat lady.

"Go eat a twinkie!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome!" Sakiyo scowled. "Be nice!"

"But she wasn't nice to us!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled. Everybody looked at him. "Why should we be nice to her if she doesn't return it! The only reason she's treating us mean is because I'm a hanyou!" he yelled with tears now streaming down his face. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes, and turned back to the lady glaring.

"See what you did now!" she yelled kicking the lady in the knee, then her and Shippou ran over to the crying hanyou. The lady was now jumping on one leg, and one hand holding her knee.

"You little brat!" she yelled. "I never seen such an disrespectful child in my life!" Sakiyo walked up to her.

"I don't appreciate you calling my daughter a disrespectful child!" she said bringing her hand back, and slapping the over weight lady. And then turned and walked up to Kagome picking her and Inuyasha up. Shippou jumped on her shoulder. "Have a nice day." she said with her nose in the air, walking away. When they got to the car Kagome yelled

"Wow! I neve seen you that before mom!" she chirped. Inuyasha stared wide eyed and then spoke.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he started.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?" he asked she looked at him in shock.

"Why did I do it? No one talks about my child human,demon, or hanyou." she replied. "And call me mom if you want, remember your my child now." she added. Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"Um hello? Anyone home?" she asked poking him in the head.

"Yeah... but I'm still a hanyou why would you want me as your child? My real parents were threaten! They said if they didn't get rid of me, they would kill them! What if that happens to you?" he yelled.

"Then it'll just have to happen!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes we would never abandoned you, even if we were threatened. So enough about that! How about we go baby shopping!" she chirped.

"What about me? Don't you want me to?" Shippou said sniffling. Kagome jumped on him.

"Of course we do! Now off to the mall!" she chirped. Inuyasha smiled.

"_They're really accepting me! I can't believe it,I guess they really do care... But when I have this baby they might not want to keep me anymore, or they'll try and get rid of it... But the said we were going shopping for it, but when it's born it's a lot more difficult to raise a demon baby then it is to raise a human one." _he thought but they were interrupted by Kagome shaking him.

"Come on slowpoke! We're here!" she yelled pulling him out the car.

"Um Ms- I mean mom when I have the baby... it's going to be a lot harder to raise then a human... Am I going to have to get rid of it, if it becomes to much trouble?" he asked fearing she would say yes. But she didn't she just smiled.

"Of course we won't get rid of it! That's like getting rid of you. I had experience with raising demon baies, they weren't very pleasant ones but I can handle it. So let's go." she said picking him up, and hugging him. And then putting him back down.

"Your such a baka Inuyasha!" Kagome said playfully hitting him in back of the head. "Now why would we want to give it up? And if it's as cute as you we're really keeping it!" she said, but then blushed as she recalled what it was. "Um what i meant to say was... uh... Let's hurry and go shopping!" she said nervously, walking to catch up with Sakiyo ans Shippou who went ahead. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Did she just say I... was ... cute?" he asked himself.

Yeah dis short but we need ta get workin on our other fics!

Minime: Like I said befo got a prob take it up wit my ass!

Anaru: What you waitin fo foo! Tell em!

Inuyasha: Shut up! I getting to it! These baka's are going to be doing different voice phrases, and now they're doing ghetto. I guess it's better then listenin to them talkin like british people. Wenches.

Anaru: Watch who you talkin about bitch!

Minime: Yea! We'll lay yo ass out!

Anaru: Read and review foo's!


	4. Author Note

Hey we were wondering should we stick to writing Inuyasha and Beyblade fics?

Minime" Or should we try Yu-Gi-Oh again?

Anaru: Counting on the fics you've read or if you you so far.

Minime: What do you think?

Suggestions for any other stories you would like for us to right, we would really appreciate it! And we're working on chapter four now!


	5. Shopping! But Wait! Is It A Boy Or Girl?

Yea! Yea! Yea!

Minime: Guess what? We back bitch!

Inuyasha: I hope your talkin to the readers.

Anaru: Naw pimpin!

Minime: We don't be talkin about our reada's like dat!

Anaru: Yo Tasha!

Both: PEACE UP! A-TOWN DOWN!

Inuyasha: Piece what up?

Anaru: Dis piece in yo mouth! -puts a gun in Inuyasha's mouth-

Minime: Here da fic pimp's and pimpet's!

Chapter Four: Shopping! But Wait! Is It A Girl Or Boy?

They went to the first baby store they came across, which was '_Babies R Us.' _They went to the cloth's isle first.

"Momma! What about this! It is so cute!" Kagome squealed holding up a pink shirt, that had a baby Tweety in the middle hugging a yellow blanket. Ad it read '_Do Wou Whave My Bottle?' _"Please momma! This would look so cute on-" she stopped. "Wait a minute, is it a boy or is it a girl?" she asked looking at Sakiyo.

"Come to think of it Dr. Rachel never told us." she answered.

"It's a girl." Inuyasha said looking at a pink, and red glitter rattle. They all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"I know!" Shippou squealed jumping on Inuyasha's head. "You can tell if it's a boy or girl by his stomach!." he said. Kagome looked at him with a blank expression. Sakiyo put her finger on her chin, and thought back to when she worked with demon children. She thought for about two minutes, before finally saying something.

"He's right! When a demon is caring a baby you can tell if it's a boy or girl by looking at their stomach!." she said.

"And how can you tell by looking at their stomach?" Kagome asked confused. (she's always confused, ne?)

"Easy." Inuyasha began. "When it's a boy your stomach starts to show sings of swelling, and if it's a girl a lump will appear in ten days of the thirty day pregnancy." he explained.

"Um... How did you know all of that?" Kagome asked.

"I guess demons are born knowing how babies are born and how to tell a boy from a girl, without the story of the birds and the bee's or test to see if it's a boy or girl." Sakiyo explained.

"The birds and the bee's? Can you tell me the story momma?" She asked.

"Maybe when you get older sweetie. Now let's get back to shopping! I saw some cute baby booties over there." she said walking off.

"Booties?" Shippou repeated.

"Not that kind silly! The little shoes babies wear!" Kagome answered quickly, before Shippou got the wrong idea.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"So Inuyasha! What do you want to get next? So far we have the shirt I picked out, and that rattle." she said holding the stuff up.

"I guess we should get four more shirts, with five pairs of pants, and some bottle's and toys. Mom said she was getting the shoes, so that leaves us with the rest." he said looking at some more toys.

"Okay! Come on Shippou you can help me look for some more cloth's!" she chirped, pulling Shippou off of Inuyasha's head, and going in a different direction of the hanyou.

They went down every cloth's isle in the store, instead of picking out four shirts she picked about ten. And pants she picked twelve. The ones she thought were the cutest. One was pink with bright blue glitter letters on it that said _'I'm A Angel Baby' _and the other one was purple with an necked angel baby sitting on a cloud sleep. And it said _'Momma's Little Angel' _She really didn't think Inuyasha would like it since it said "momma's' little baby. But what the heck. She had Shippou carry everything since he was the boy.

"Kagome ... can we... meet with Inuyasha ... and your mom now?" he asked trying to balance all the cloth's.

"I guess we have enough stuff, so we can go." she said walking off. But stopped when she noticed Shippou wasn't following, so she turned round.

"What's taking you so long!" she called to him.

"I... can't... move..." he said still trying to balance the cloth's. (this wouldn't be a problem, but remember how small Shippou is!)

"I forgot how small you are, here." she said taking half of the cloth's. "Can you walk now?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." he said.

"Now prob!" she chirped. "Let's go." she said and they went to meet up with Sakiyo and Inuyasha. They walked for about ten minutes, before they saw Sakiyo and Inuyasha getting in line. They hurried and ran over.

"Inu! Momma! We got the cloth's and stuff!" she yelled stopping in front of them. Their sweat dropped.

"Um... I thought I only said four shirts and five pairs of pants." Inuyasha said staring at all the shirts and pants.

"I tried to stop her, but when it comes to shopping I think girls are hypnotised." Shippou said putting the cloth's down. (we turn into zombies when it comes to cloth's shopping!) They all laughed.

"Okay put the stuff on the counter, I've already gotten a crib and everything that we will right now." Sakiyo said.

"Mom are you sure this isn't to much stuff?" Inuyasha asked not sure if she should buy all of this stuf for him. She looked down at him, and smiled.

"Yes I sure! This isn't for a birthday party or something. Your going to bring life to this world, and I want to make it as comfortable for her, and for you." she said as the cashier scanned everything.

"Your total is $100.35 ma'am." (we have no idea about japanese money so we put that) she said smiling. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"I really can't accept this now! That's to much!" he insisted she didn't buy them.

"It's alright honey." she assured him, and paid the cashier.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" The cashier chirped.

"You to." Sakiyo said as they got their cart, and walked towards the exit.

"She has a nice day because she gets paid." Kagome said under her breath. Shippou and Inuyasha laughed. Sakiyo just looked confused.

"What's so funny if you don't mind me asking." she asked.

"Nothing momma!" Kagome said with a big a smile.

"Hmm... alright if you say so." she said as they got to the car.

"Shot gun!" Kagome yelled jumping in the front seat.

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Shippou yelled at the same time.

"No fair Kagome!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Yeah!" Shippou added

"Aww don't worry Puppy-chan! You'll get to ride next time!" she said smiling.

"Puppy-chan? Where did you get that from?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a nickname! You rather pick Puppy-chan or Inu-chan!" she chirped.

"I'll go with Inu-chan." he said climbing into the back seat, along with Shippou.

"And yours." she said pointing to Shippou. "Yours can be..." she thought for a minute. "Foxy!" she finally said. Shippou just stared ay her.

"Foxy?" he repeated. "Thanks but I want to keep the nickname my momma gave me." he said.

"And what was that?" Sakiyo asked closing the car door.

"She use to call me Cub Cub. The kids laughed but I liked it anyway." he said blushing a little from embarrassment. Kagome smiled.

"I like it! It's cute! And you can call me princess!" she chirped.

"Kagome you already have a nickname, grandpa gave it to you before he passed." Sakiyo said pulling out of the parking lot. " It's Miko remember?" she said.

"Miko means priestess, doesn't it?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah, you come from a Miko family Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. My great great grandma Kiedae and my great cousin Kikyou were priestess's." she explained.

"And that's why you have to keep that name." said Sakiyo keeping her eyes on the road.

"Okay, okay! That bites big." she pouted sinking into her seat. Everyone laughed. They arrived home in about twenty minutes. They got all of the stuff out of the car, and went into the house to see Souta sleep on the couch along with the babysitter. Sakiyo walked up to her, and shook her gently.

"Wake up Ayume, you can go home now.: she said in a low voice. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh... hi Ms. H. -yawn- I guess I'll see you when you need me." She said getting up, and going out the door.

"Okay! Time to set the crib up!" Kagome yelled trying to open the box. "Stupid box!" she yelled kicking it.

"Let me get." Inuyasha said taking his claws, and easily cutting the box open.

"I could have done that to if I had claws!" she pouted.

(Twenty Five Days Later)

Twenty five days have passed, and Inuyasha's stomach has grown to the size of a watermelon. So he had to take it easy so that he won't cause damage to the baby girl. They were all sitting in the kitchen getting ready for dinner, they sat there in silence before Kagome yelled:

"What are we gonna name the baby!"

And dat's where we stuck at foo's!

Minime: We need some ideas!

Anaru: So if ya'll got some suggestions fo a name fo da baby girl!

Minime: Hit us up!

Inuyasha: Okay you've been talkin like that for two chapters now! What accent are you gonna do next!

Anaru: Wait till next chap bia!


	6. No Chap Another Author's Note Sorry

Yeah here's another author's note!

Minime: Yeah we need any suggestions for baby girl names!

Anaru: We usually have thousands of names but right now we're kind of on writers block...

Minime: We know you guys might be thinking Great! They always do this when it gets to the good part! Or I should have expected this or screw this I'm done! Or-

Anaru: I think they get it! Anyway any names? PLEASE! Tell us!


	7. You Can't Have It Unless You Have

Whut up my broda's and sista's!

Minime: Dis is da fifth chapter mon!

Anaru: And we pick a name for da bebe!

Minime: Dis be da time you tell dem whut are accent is mon!

Inuyasha: Now your Jamaican. You wenches are fucked up...

Anaru: Whateva mon! Dis chapter might get our asses flamed mon!

Minime: We'll use dim ta cook our Jamaican bacon mon!

Chapter Five: You Can't Have It!Unless You Have A Mates Blood!

(A/N: You'll see what we mean by the title, and Kagome has a big part in it!) It was five days until he gives birth to his baby girl, but they haven't found a name for her yet, so they were discussing what it should be.

"How about Akira?" Shippou suggested.

"That's good but I don't think so, sorry Shippou." Inuyasha said.(sorry)

"Crystal! No! No! How about Ruby! Or Diamond! Or-" Kagome kept yelling out names, and that gave Sakiyo an idea.

"I got it! How about Saphire?" she said. Kagome squealed.

"YAY! That is so kawaii! Pick that one Inuyasha! Please!" she begged giving him puppy dog eyes. He smiled.

"Okay we'll stick with Saphire!" he said putting his hand on his stomach. (A/N: We would like to thank whoever sent us the name Crystal! Minime: That gave us an idea of naming her after a jewel! And Saphire is soooo kawaii! So we thank whoever sent us that, and sorry to all the others who sent names especially Anniechanalc who seemed very determined to get her names picked sorry...)

"YAY!" she squealed again. "I can't wait until it's born!" she said dancing around.

"Um I got one question. I know boy demons can have babies... but how?" Shippou asked. "I never seen a boy have one before, where does it come out?" Kagome and Sakiyo looked at Inuyasha.

"Come to think of it I've taken care of demon babies, but I never seen one being born male or female." Sakiyo said.

"So Inuyasha how does you know come out?" Kagome asked. Then she got a weird look on her face.(A/N: The one she got when Souta had a crush on that girl, and he was acting like Inuyasha was her and said I love you. And she walked in!) "Eww! Please tell me it doesn't come out of your bottom!" she shrieked. (we would have her say butt, but she's only seven) Inuyasha's sweat dropped.

"Um... no male's give birth through their mouth's." he said looking at the face Kagome was making.

"Your gonna throw her up! Ewwww!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"But won't you choke to death?" Shippou asked curious.

"I might." he answered simply. When he said that Kagome stopped jumping around.

"You might? Isn't there another way to have her then?" she asked.

"That's the only way I know." he said.

"You could have her surgically removed from your stomach." Sakiyo jumped in.

"Meaning they will cut his stomach open, and take the baby out?" she asked getting that weird look on her face again. Just then Inuyasha clutched his stomach in pain.

"Ah!" he cried out. They all rushed over to him.

"What's wrong! I thought you were suppose to have the baby in five more days!" yelled Kagome.

"He's not having the baby." Sakiyo said. "Inuyasha when demons are carrying a baby, don't they need their mates blood in order for him or her to give birth?" she asked pulling him into her lap, and rubbing his stomach. He nodded slowly because of the pain. "I remember hearing that from one of my friends, down at the nursery. (A/N: She sometimes volunteer at the kids nursery)

"You mean we have to get that big man who hurt him!" Shippou cried.

"That would take to long to find and get him back here!" Kagome yelled. "But then again I could beat him up, and bring his blood back!" she chirped and was about to run to the door.

"Kagome this isn't the time for games!" she scowled.

"I... can use... any humans blood... it doesn't... have to... be the mate..." he said with clenched teeth trying not to cry out in pain Kagome hurry and ran over to him.

"Here! Use mine! Then it really would be like it's our baby!" she said holding out her arm. But he nodded no. "No? But why! If you don't she'll die!" she cried.

"When you give me blood... my blood... will mix with yours... and you'll be... a half-breed like me..." he explained.

"What? I'll be like you?" she asked. Then she turned to Sakiyo. "Momma! Can I please do this!" she begged.

"No! You'll just be another worthless half-breed like me! Ah!" he yelled then cried out in pain. Sakiyo looked at him with sad eyes. Then turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Go ahead dear, I guess it'll be fun to have another hanyou. Less work." she said jokingly with a smile.

"Thank you momma!" she said hugging her. "So how does this work Inuyasha? What do I do?" she asked sitting down next to him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't you care you'll be a freak like me!" he almost yelled, ignoring the pain in his stomach. She gave him that do-it-look-like-I-care-about-that look.

"Stupid! One it'll save Saphire! And two your not a freak because you a hanyou! If you hid your ears and claws they really wouldn't be able to tell now would they? Think about it if somebody was your friend cause he couldn't see your ears and claws, but then he didn't like you anymore when he did see them. What kind of friend would they be?" she asked. Inuyasha and Shippou looked at her wide eyed. They couldn't believe Kagome just said something that would actually help. (she gives good advice sometimes, it's just because of her age they're surprised!) Sakiyo just smiled.

"Now what do we have to do?" she asked again.

"Okay if your sure." he said getting off of Sakiyo's lap and she nodded. "Okay give me your arm." he said she gave him her arm. "Okay here goes." he said using his claws to cut his risk, deep enough to draw blood. Kagome and Sakiyo gasped.

"What are you doing dear!" Sakiyo yelled reaching for his arm. He pulled away.

"I'm fine it's just so we can mix our blood." he said. "Kagome I'm gonna have to do the same thing to you, are you sure you still want to go along with it?" he asked just in case she changed her mind. She nodded slowly not really sure. "Okay get ready." he said using his claws to cut her risk as well, but he did hers quickly so it wouldn't hurt so much. She winced it stung a little. Inuyasha looked up scared he might of hurt her. She smiled and assured him she was okay.

"Okay this is the last step." he said putting his risk over bleeding one, holding it there till it was ready. They sat like that until Kagome started to feel light headed.

"Inu-chan... I don't feel so good..." she said with her eyes a little crossed. "I feel light headed..."

"Me too that means it done..." he said pulling away, and licking his risk to close his wound, and then Kagome's.

"Is... that it?" Sakiyo asked a little worried. He nodded.

"Yeah... now we... have to... rest..." he said falling backwards on the couch, Kagome did the same.

"Are they okay?" Shippou asked.

"Yes Inuyasha said they needed to rest, so they should be awake by tonight I think. I'll take them upstairs to Kagome's room, to sleep." she said picking them both up, and going upstairs.

Dat's it my broda's and sista's!

Minime: Whut do ya think Kagome should look like as a half demon mon?

Anaru: Tell us mon! And we'll except flames broda's and sista's!

Inuyasha: Would ya stop talkin like that! How annoying can you bitch's get!

Minime: Shut up before we cook ya Jamaican bacon!

Anaru: Read and review mon! And Anniechanalc mon! Whut you want da Pokemon story ta be about!

Minime: Tell us mon!


	8. The Baby The Hanyou And The Tragedy

We back mon!

Minime: Sorry it took us so long ta update mon!

Anaru: Our computa crashed ya know! Anyway mon we typed da next chapta!

Minime: Dat's right mon! How ya doin mon!

Inuyasha: I would be doin a lot better if you two would stop writing this stupid story!

Both: Gasp!

Anaru: No ya didn't mon! Da reada's are waitin fa more mon!

Minime: We can't let da reada's down mon! Ya must be of ya rocka!

Inuyasha: Feh!

Anaru: Don't ya be fehin us mon!

Minime: We kick ya ass!

Anaru: Enough mon! Let da reada's get ta da story mon! Enjoy broda's and sista's!

Chapter Six: The Baby The Hanyou And The Tragedy

It's been three days since Kagome became Inuyasha's mates (or close enough as mates) they haven't awoken. Sakiyo was starting to worry, but Shippou despite his age he knows about the how demons mate. He said that after Kagome giving blood, and Inuyasha doing the same. They will have to rest for a long period of time, so that their bodies can restore the blood they have lost. So anyway they should be waking up some time today, or hoping they would Inuyasha really can't have the baby while he's asleep. So they've ben waiting for three days now fro them to awake, despite what Shippou told her Sakiyo was still pretty worried about them. They also noticed changes in Kagome's appearance.

Sakiyo was in the kitchen making dinner for Souta and Shippou, and for Kagome and Inuyasha if they were to wake up soon. She was chopping up some vegetables for the soup, when Shippou came running in.

"Mom! Mom! (he calls her mom now) Kagome Inuyasha! They're waking up!" he said jumping up and down out of joy.

"Really!" she said excitingly putting the knife down, and running upstairs. She came to their room (Kagome's room) and rushed inside. Inuyasha was stirring and opened his eyes slowly.

"Uhh ..." he groaned while trying to sit up, but his arms gave out under him and was about to slip off the bed. Sakiyo hurried and rushed over to him before he fell.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" Shippou asked running over and hopping on the bed. Inuyasha looked at them a little cross eyed.

"Hi Shippou ..." he said trying to focus on Shippou's form.

"Inuyasha? How are you feeling dear?" Sakiyo asked in a motherly voice. He finally got his focus straight.

"Yeah... What about Kagome!" he asked flying up, but calm down when he saw Kagome beginning to wake up. She now had long silver hair (like Shesshoumaru's!) with a black strand hanging in her face. And she had cute silver ears like Inuyasha's, except she had black at the tips spreading out like fire works. (you know on the fourth of july downtown when they set off big fireworks? Well it's like that) And her eyes were a ruby red, with a yellow slit in the middle. And her claws were yellow with a silver shine to them.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up, she let out a big yawn showing her fangs, which were a little longer than Inuyasha's. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Sakiyo and the others were starring at her, not believing she really has fangs and claws. She stared back at them.

"What?" she asked confused. Sakiyo smiled.

"Your okay." she said pulling her into a hug.

"Momma... I can't... breath..." she said pushing her away. To her surprise she pushed a little to hard, and Sakiyo went flying off the bed. Everyone looked at her shocked and surprised. But she was still confused.

"Um... momma? What just happened?" she asked looking down at her hands, when she saw her hands she squealed in delight. "Look momma! It worked! It really worked! I'm just like Inuyasha! And now he can have Saphire! YAY!" she squealed literally jumping off the walls. She then noticed what she was doing and stopped, and ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. They all looked at each other when the heard Kagome squeal again this time even louder.

"LOOK AT MY HAIR MOMMA! IT"S REALLY LONG AND PRETTY!" she yelled running out the bathroom, and jumping in Sakiyo's lap. (who got off the floor and sat on the bed while Kagome was jumping off the walls) Sakiyo just continued starring at her.

"And I have ears! And claws! And fangs too! And look at my eyes! And and-" she was cut off by Sakiyo's finger on her lips.

"Okay sweetie... I see." she said trying to get her to calm down. "You must be hungry after sleeping so long. How about some dinner you two?" she asked both of their ears perked up.

"YAY!" Kagome squealed running out of the room, and down stairs. Everyone's sweat dropped.

After they all had dinner and Sakiyo washed the dishes, they all sat in the living room (including Souta) and began talking about Kagome's transformation.

"Well... I must say this is kind of weird." Sakiyo said. Inuyasha's head fell to the ground, and you could hear sniffling coming from him. Kagome was the first to notice because of her new ears. She quickly ran or more jumped over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Inu-chan? What's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice and eyes.

"I knew Ms. Higurashi wouldn't like having another hanyou! I'm sorry!" he yelled with tears running down his cheeks, as he ran to and out the front door.

"Inuyasha! Come back!" she called and ran after him. Sakiyo tried to grab her, but she was to fast.

"Oh no!" Shippou shrieked.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Come back here!" Sakiyo yelled running to the door, but they were already gone before she even got to the door.

"Kagome Inuyasha ..." she said with tears making their way down her cheeks now. Souta looked confused. (he's a two year old baby)

"Momma! Where Tagome go wit Inuwasha!" he said with teary eyes now sense he saw his moms. She turned around and smiled weakly.

"They'll be fine let me call the babysitter and we'll go look for them." she said walking towards the phone, but was stopped by Souta's protest.

"Noo! Me wanna fwind Tagome 'n Inuwasha!" he cried out. Sakiyo stopped and smiled.

"Okay Souta dear you can come. Come on Shippou we have to hurry and find them, they might be on the other side of town by now!" she said picking up Souta and him grabbing her car keys and rushing out the door. She was in the car and strapped and out of in driveway in less then ten seconds.

(With Inuyasha And Kagome)

Inuyasha ran to the same part of town he met Naraku in, but he was blinded by tears so he was running blindly. Kagome on the other hand was still chasing after him.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Momma isn't mad at you! I'm not either! So please stop running!" she yelled picking up speed, and jumping on Inuyasha flipping him over on his back and landing on top of him, making sure she didn't injure Saphire or him.

"Are you crazy! What if you were to have the baby now and you didn't have any help! What would you do then!" she yelled at him with teary eyes. He just looked away.

"Your the ones that are crazy! Why would you want a hanyou in your family! You said because you love me and because I was pregnant! Now what if I wasn't pregnant! You would have a reason to love me then!" he yelled back. Kagome looked shocked but that quickly turned into anger.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed bring her hand down, and slapping him full force, cutting him a little because of her claws. "When we said we loved you it wouldn't matter if you had Saphire or not! If we didn't love you we wouldn't have offered you to live with us! Or gave you any food! And most of all we wouldn't have given you that locket!" she screamed with tears now running down her cheeks. (damn everybody is crying) "If you want to leave I'll drag you back if I have to! Your not leaving us not after we've gotten attach to you! Even Souta loves you!" she yelled getting off of him. He just laid there shocked. They stayed in silents for minutes. Before Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome ... do you and Ms- I mean mom... really care about me that much?" he asked looking at her to see her face, but her back was to him.

No respond.

His sight went to the ground.

"I knew they wouldn't care..." he whispered. Just then he felt Kagome's arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Kagome's ruby eyes.

"Of course we care about you that much, don't be so stupid. Now lets go back home I bet momma, Shippou and Souta are really worried about us." she said with a big smile while helping him stand. He smiled and out of nowhere he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but soon returned it.

"Sorry... Kagome ..." he sobbed in her shirt. (Awwww!) She smiled.

"That's okay Inu-chan! Now lets go momma and the others are probably pulling their hair out trying to find us." she said helping him up. He nodded pulling away from her embrace.

"Do you think she'll be mad at me?" he asked with guilt in his voice for making them worry about him.

"No way! She won't let you out of her sights for a week! I should know when I was five I got lost at the zoo, I was lost for a hour to her her she act like I was gone for a year or something." she said laughing at the memory. Which earned a little smile from the inu.

"I can't wait till Saphire is born! I bet she's going to be really cute!" Kagome chirped.

"I doubt she wouldn't counting on half of her blood is yours." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Uh? What do you mean half of her blood is mine? I thought you just needed another persons blood, I mean that guy that raped you whatever that means. I thought that guys blood was half of hers? Or did I miss something here." she said looking confused... again. Inuyasha's sweat dropped.

"_Pretty yet dumb at times..." _he thought. "Your blood transfer has helped me to be able to have her right?" She nodded. "Well because of that your blood mixed mine, meaning it mixed with Saphire's as in half of her blood is your blood meaning she's more of your baby instead of that guy, which is why I said I doubt she wouldn't be cute when she was born." he said rather quickly making him pant. She stared at him for a while letting the information sink in. After a minute she nodded.

"O-kay... I guess that makes sense. And you really think I'm cute?" she asked blushing a little. He nodded stiffly.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered blushing bright red. She smiled an ear to ear smile before jumping on him causing them to fall again, and giving him a big hug.

"Well I think your cute to!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush an ever darker shade of red.

"You do!" he asked surprised. (stupid question if you ask us!)

"Of course I do!" she said then noticing she knocked him down again. "Oops! I am so sorry!" she apologized getting of of him, and pulling him up. "Are you okay? I didn't hit Saphire did I!" she asked jumping around looking for any injuries.

"No really you didn't." he said assuring her she didn't. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Great! Now-" she started but stopped as she felt something crawl up her leg, and grab her bottom. She let out a yelp and snapped around to see a big bold muscled man. With black eyes and a scar above his left one. Inuyasha saw him and went pale, taking a few steps back. Kagome on the other hands was very pissed off.

"Hey you big creep! Didn't your mother ever tell you to never touch a girl like that!" she yelled out of anger, and was blushing out of embarrassment. The man ignored her, and turned to Inuyasha smirking.

"Well well if it isn't the little whore." he said stalking towards him, causing him to back up more. That only made him smirk more. "I missed ya back at the whore house, Naraku's been lookin for ya to." he said reaching for him, but Kagome jumped in the way.

"Hey! Leave him alone doo doo head!" (remember they're little kids) she yelled spreading her arms blocking Inuyasha.

"Get outta the way girly! I'm just here for my whore." he said pushing her out of the way. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" he yelled swiping at him, but he hurried and move back causing him to only graze his cheek.

"You little punk!" he yelled balling his fist up and getting read to punch him in the stomach.

"No! Don't!" Kagome yelled. Everything looked like it was going in slow motion. He tried to jump out of the way but it was to late, his eyes went wide as he was hit full force in the stomach sending him flying into a street light.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Oh no mon!

Minime: Dis is not good mon! Wut about poor Saphire!

Anaru: Will da baby survive mon!

Minime: Ya want ta find out do ya? Well read da next chapta mon!

R&R


	9. Inuyasha! Please Breathe!

**Yea hi sorry it took us so long the computer deleted this chapter.**

**Minime: Really right now we are really pissed that we weren't even gonna type this but that wouldn't be fair to you all so here you go!**

**Anaru: Oh! And sorry Inuyasha9224 it took so long!**

**Chapter Seven: Inuyasha!Please Breathe!**

"**INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as his body hit the street light. She rushed over to him, and kneeled beside him. He had a big gash on back of his head. Blood was pouring out like a stream. She gasped at the sight.**

"**Inuyasha!" she cried shaking him... he didn't move. "Inuyasha! Please wake up! Inuyasha!" she cried shaking him even harder. When he didn't move that time she stood up, and backed up slowly. "No... you can't be dead... no Inuyasha ..." she whispered falling to her knees, and putting her hands over he ears. "No... Inuyasha!" she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. Meanwhile the man who hurt the little inu was watching in disgust.**

"**Damn it!" he cursed. "Naraku is gonna kill me!" he said taking off running leaving the two hanyous.**

**(Meanwhile with Sakiyo And CO)**

**They had been driving around for two or so hours now, they've checked everywhere except for the bad part of town.**

"**I wonder where they could be." Sakiyo said looking around as she drove. Shippou and Souta were keeping a lookout as well. **

"**Do you see anything boys?" she asked.**

"**No not a trace..." Shippou said sadly.**

"**No Tagome 'n Inuwasha ..." Souta said in the same voice as Shippou. **

"**I hope they're alright, this is no place for two children. And what if they get hurt? Especially Saphire, if she gets hurt she won't even get a chance to actually live." she said sadly with her eye tearing up. They we're all quite till they heard someone scream Inuyasha. She stopped the car.**

"**Did you here that?" Shippou asked.**

"**Tagome! Tagome!" Souta cheered.**

"**That was Kagome!" Sakiyo said excitingly. She began driving again in the direction Kagome's voice came from. They came to a corner and turned, but had to skid to a stop when a big man ran in front of the car.**

"**Watch where your going bitch!" he yelled not stopping. Sakiyo just glared at him for calling her a bitch in front of her two sons.**

"**Momma why'd he call you a girl dog?" Shippou asked confused. She smiled at him.**

"**I don't know, must have mistaken me for someone else." she lied and continued driving. When they came to a giant beat up building, they saw a little girl on the ground with her hands on her hands on her head. That little girl was Kagome Sakiyo hurried and stopped the car, and jumping out running over to her fallen daughter. Not noticing the other hanyous limp body.**

"**Kagome!" she called kneeling beside her. Kagome took her hands off her head, and looked up at her mom.**

"**He hurt Inuyasha!" she cried throwing herself into her mothers arms.**

"**Calm down sweetie." she said pulling her closer. "Now where is he?" she asked looking around until her eyes landing on the bleeding hanyou. She pulled away from Kagome. "Get in the car!" she said running over to Inuyasha swooping him up, and running back to the car setting him in the front with her and Kagome. After that she got in herself, and drove off towards the hospital. Shippou and Souta looked over the seat to see Inuyasha and Kagome. **

"**Inuyasha!" Shippou cried when he saw the state his first friend was in.**

"**Wut wong wit Inuwasha?" Souta asked looking at the hanyou. "Why he sweep? He tiwerd?" he asked confused why everyone was sad.**

"**Yes dear he's just tired is all." Sakiyo said giving a forced smile to her youngest son. They arrived at the hospital in fifth-teen minutes, with a few kind words from Sakiyo on how slow people were driving. They all got out the car, Shippou on Sakiyo's shoulder as Sakiyo was carried Inuyasha, and Kagome carried Souta. They ran up to the front desk, the secretary from last time was at the desk talking on the phone as usual.**

"**Excuse me! My son needs help!" Sakiyo said. The secretary continued to talk on the phone. Kagome not being in the mood for this, she went around the desk, and cut the phone cord.**

"**Get your lazy butt off the phone and help my friend!" she yelled. The secretary was about to say something back, but she saw the bleeding Inuyasha, and picked up the extra phone and phoned some nurses. In a few seconds three nurses ran in with a stretcher, they grabbed Inuyasha and set him down gently down, and took off back through the double doors. The third nurse stayed.**

"**We don't know how long this will take, so you and your family can wait in the waiting room, we will inform you if anything goes wrong." she said walking through the doors Inuyasha went through. They all watched until the doors shut, then they took their seats. **

**Shippou was crying his eyes out as he sat on Sakiyo's lap, she tried to get him to calm down but he wouldn't listen . He just continued to cry. Souta was looking confused, they had told him Inuyasha was only sleeping. Then why was Shippou crying? He looked up at Kagome and pulled on her sleeve. She looked down at him.**

"**What is it Souta?" she asked.**

"**Why is Tippou cwying? Mommy said Inuwasha waz sweeping! If he just sweeping why Tippou cwying, and you and mommy 'r swad?" he asked.**

"**Well Inuyasha is sleeping. Not just on purpose." she said. He was more confused then before, so he just chose to leave it at that. Sakiyo smiled at Kagome and Souta, she was happy Kagome was trying to play the grown up with Souta.**

**They had been waiting for seven hours now, Shippou had cried himself to sleep in Sakiyo's lap. And Souta asleep in Kagome's. Kagome herself was getting sleepy, she kept nodding off but stopped herself before going to sleep every time.**

"**No! I can't go to sleep! I have to wait for Inuyasha!" she said, as she took Souta off her lap and setting him down in the chair next to hers. She got up ans walked over to Sakiyo, when she was in front of her she pulled on her pants leg. Sakiyo looked down and smiled.**

"**What is it honey?" she asked.**

"**Momma can I have some coffee?" she asked. "I wanna stay awake to wait for Inuyasha!" she said.**

"**No sweetie you remember last time you had coffee? You were jumping off the walls." she said.**

"**Please momma! I want to wait for Inuyasha!" she begged giving her the sad puppy dog eyes, that looked even cuter because of her being half inu youkai. Sakiyo sighed in defeat.**

"**Okay but just a little. " she said getting up and walking over to the coffee machine. In less than two minutes she came back with a white cup.**

"**Now don't drink to much, here." she said handing the cup of coffee to her.**

"**Thank you momma!" she said blowing on the coffee, then taking a big gulp.**

**(Five Minutes Later)**

"**Can we see him now! Uh! Uh! Can we! Can we! Can we!" A very hyper Kagome asked the secretary the thousandth time in five minutes. She was getting very irritated.**

"**For the last time little girl! NO!" she said almost yelling. "Now please just wait." she finished.**

"**Okay!" she said.**

**(Five Seconds Later)**

"**How about now!" she asked.**

"**No."**

"**Now?"**

"**No."**

"**How bout now?"**

"**No!"**

"**And now?" Just as the secretary was about to hit herself in the head with her clipboard Dr. Moore came walking through the double doors. Kagome was the first running up to her, and the only one to tackle her to the ground...**

"**CanweseeInuyashanow! Howishe! How'sSaphire!" she asked quickly. Sakiyo ran over and picked he off of Dr. Moore. **

"**I'm sorry she had some coffee and she's a little hyper." Sakiyo apologized.**

"**That's okay." she said smiling as she picked herself up off the ground. "Here give this to her." she said pulling a tube of red liquid out of her pocket, and handing it to Sakiyo but Kagome snatched it before she could grab it. **

"**Koolaid!" she cheered drinking the red liquid. When she was done her eyes started to get heavy, and soon they closed.**

"**What was that?" Sakiyo asked concerned. Dr. Moore just smiled. **

"**Don't worry, that's just medicine we give to our patients with H.A.D. (A/N:We have no idea if that's what;'s it;s called or if it even exist. H.A.D stands for Hyper Active Disorder.) she said just then Kagome's eyes flew back open.**

"**Where's Inuyasha!" she said looking around. Dr. Moore stared at her for a minute.**

"**Your a hanyou just like that young man, let me guess you gave him a blood transfer didn't you?" she asked.**

"**Yes but how did you know?" Sakiyo asked.**

"**1. She's a hanyou. 2. That medicine would have put her to sleep for hours. 3. She has dog ears,and 4. I study demons as well as humans." she said.**

"**Yes I have dog ears but what about Inuyasha!" she yelled. Just then a nurse cane running towards them.**

"**Dr. Moore! The hanyou patient isn't breathing! He's thrashing around the bed!" she said.**

"**I'm coming!" she said taking off running with the nurse. Kagome jumped out of Sakiyo's arms, and followed them. **

"**Kagome!" Sakiyo called after her, but she was ignored.**

**(With Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha was thrashing around on the bed like the nurse had said. He had knocked over all of the machines he was hooked up to, and he was going pale, and was sweating badly. He was gasping for air trying to force air into his lungs, he was clawing at his neck like it would help him breathe. But the only thing he was doing was hurting himself even more, you could see little drops of blood coming from his neck because of the cuts from his claws.**

"**_Kagome! Where are you!" _he cried out in his mind. **

**(With Kagome)**

**Kagome had ran in front of Dr. Moore and the nurse, she could get there a lot quicker than any human could because of her new boost in speed from being half demon. She was trying to get use to following peoples scents, so she tried following Inuyasha's. It was really hard counting on how many medicines and the smell of sick people in the air, but she locked on the scent of his blood. She was running so fast she came to a corner and skidded when she made a sharp turn, she kept running when his scent became stronger. She then skid to a halt when she came to room 309. She heard a lot of banging it sounded like someone was throwing things around the room. She went inside because she was curios and Inuyasha's scent was strongest there. When she walked in her eyes went wide, there her best friend was blood now flowing freely from his neck, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head now, like he was possessed. She rushed over him and restrained his hands to keep him from hurting himself more than he was already.**

"**Inuyasha! It's me Kagome! Please calm down your hurting yourself!" she begged but he didn't hear her, instead he began to struggle even more. Memories from the night he was raped flooded back to him all at once. He was in a dream state he felt someone on top of him, he tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a little squeak.**

**(Inu's Dream)**

"_**No! Let me go! Stop!" he cried to the man holding him, he scratched him across the face and he loosened his grip, and made it easier for him to get away. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He start banging on it.**_

"_**Somebody help me! Shippou! Kagome!" he cried and then was grabbed from behind.**_

"_**You little slut!" The man yelled throwing him on the bed. He tied his arms and legs to the bed, but first taking off the scarred hanyou's cloth's. The man also removed his cloth's as well. **_

"_**No! Stop! Please don't!" he begged with tears running down his face. The man just laughed, and got on top of him.**_

"_**Don't worry this'll be fun hehehe." he laughed.**_

"_**No... not again..." he thought. He called out for one more person before the man slammed into him. "Momma!" he cried out.**_

**(End Of Dream)**

**Then Dr. Moore and three nurses came running in, the male nurse ran over and tried to pick Kagome up off of Inuyasha.**

"**No! I wanna stay with Inuyasha!" she cried.**

"**We know your worried about your friend, but we need to get him breathing again if we don't he'll die." he said. At the word die she let go. He picked her up and was about to carry her back to her mother but she start kicking and screaming, when they were about to walk out the dorr.**

"**I wanna stay in here with Inuyasha so he'll know I was l trying to help! And he might be scarred when her wakes up!" she yelled in protest of being taken back to her mother.**

"**Doctor! She won't leave!" he called to her.**

"**Just set her down in one of the seats!" she called back as she put some medicine in a needle, and injected it into Inuyasha, which calmed him down, while the other nurses were checking his heart rate and blood pressure. One of the nurses gasped.**

"**Doctor! He's delivering his baby already!" she said putting on some white doctor gloves.**

"**What!" she yelled. "But he's suppose to deliver in two more days! And he can't have it while sleeping!" she yelled. They had no choice they had to perform the surgery right there in his bed, they had no time to move him to the surgery room. **

"**That may be the cause of his not breathing doctor. Think about it male demons don't give birth to babies like a female demon." The third nurse said.**

"**Your right! They give birth through their mouth's, and in order for that to happen their air is cut off so that the baby will come out without being pulled back in by the inhaling and exhaling of the one giving birth. And since he's unconscious he can't control he's breathing! Hurry and hook him to the breathing machine, and get ready for surgery!" she ordered.**

**They were running around the room getting everything they needed to begin the surgery. Amy (nurse one) got a tube that was hooked up to the breathing machine, and put it down Inuyasha's throat. (they had to do that to our mom she has a trac now.) George (second nurse) got the scalpel and other tools for cutting open the little hanyou. (anaru just had to put that gross!) And Richard (third nurse) had to babysit ... (A/N: Notice we gave all the doctors and nurses names from Case Closed?) **

**Kagome was getting scared for her little friend after seeing all of the sharp knives, and the tube they put down his throat.**

"**_What are they doing! I thought they were gonna help him! If they are then why are they getting knives and stuff that hurt people? If they do help him what about Saphire? They said he was having her now! I wanna help!" _she thought getting up out of the chair, and was on her way to Inuyasha but Richard stopped her.**

"**Sorry miss but you have to stay here." he said placing her back in the chair.**

"**But I wanna help!" she whined.**

"**I know your worried, but a little brat like you will just get in the way. I'm a doctor not a friggin babysitter!" he complained.**

"**Act-u-a-lee" she said trying to pronounce the word. Your a nurse not a doctor." she said. Richard just glared at her.**

"**Shut that hole under your nose brat!" he said crossing his arms over his chest, and cursed under his breath. But because of her hearing she heard every word.**

"**Awwww! I'm telling momma! You said some baaaad words!" she said pointing to him.**

**Back with Inuyasha. They got his breathing steady now it was time to deliver Saphire.**

"**We have to be careful while working on him, he's lost to much blood already if his heart stops before we remove the child they will both die. So make sure you don't cut any wrong organs." Amy said.**

"**Who has a doctors degree?" Rachel asked in a annoyed tone.**

"**Sorry!" **

"**Okay lets go. Hand me the scalpel." she said to George. He did as he was told. She grabbed the scalpel and started to slowly cut down the hanyou's stomach, making sure not to cut to deep and cut Saphire. Anyway she continued cutting till she got to the bottom of his stomach. She then cut across his stomach. When she was done cutting it looked like a plus sign, then carefully cutting through the tissue and the muscle blood started oozing out, as she cut deeper until she saw a little foot kick through the weak tissue that still remained. But because of that movement blood start flowing like a stream in less then five seconds blood covered the white sheets of the bed. And Saphire stopped kicking.**

"**Oh no! Hook another blood package up to the monitor! Amy! Give me serum A!" she ordered. (we do not know any medicines doctors use so they will be named by letters!) Amy handed her serum A and she injected it into his stomach. "This will cause his blood to clot, making the bleeding stop but this will only last for two hours so we must hurry." she said while she continued her work. **

**Now they had been working on Inuyasha for an hour, the serum they injected in him earlier to calm him down made Saphire fall asleep as well as him. So they have to cut all the way through just to pull Saphire out, sounds easy enough but they have to be extra careful not to cut any important organs. Their two hours was almost up, so they had to pick up their past but not that much. It would be easier just to cut him open and pull her out, but that's to much of a risk, so they've made a hole the size her head. And now they will have to pull her out.**

"**Okay this it." Rachel said grasping Saphire's head gentle, and started pulling her out slowly. It took twenty minutes just to get half of her body out. Now for the rest, once again she slowly started pulling her out and twenty more minutes they had her out to her ankles, but there was another problem. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her feet making it hard to pull the rest of her out.**

"**Amy hand me the scalpel!" she said, she gave it to her. They had to cut the umbilical cord now, in one quick cut Saphire's feet were free. After they pulled her out, they had to make sure she was breathing okay so they do what they always do when a baby doesn't cry when it's born? (yup you guessed it!) They slapped her butt, and she began to cry. When Kagome heard her cry, she dashed out of her chair before Richard could stop her. Rachel gave Saphire to Amy and told her to clean her off. After that they stitched him up, and left him to rest. **

**(Two Hours Later)**

**Kagome sat next to Inuyasha's as he slept, she had stayed there the whole two hours holding the sleeping Saphire.**

"**I wish he'd hurry and wake up! I want him to see Saphire as soon as possible!" He must have been listening because after she said that, he started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes.**

"**Uhh ..." he groaned as he opened his eyes all the way. His vision was blurred. He tried to clear them but it wasn't working. "Kagome ..." he whispered. She hopped out of the chair with Saphire still in her arms, and went over to Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha! Your awake!" she said happily. He closed his eyes tightly for about ten seconds then opened them now he could see more clearly. He looked over at Kagome.**

"**Kagome ... are you okay?" he asked groggily. She smiled.**

"**Of course I am silly! Look-" she started, but Sakiyo walked in with Shippou and Souta. Shippou ran over and jumped on the bed hugging Inuyasha tightly.**

"**Inuyasha! I'm so glad your okay!" he cried burying his head into his hospital gown. Sakiyo sat Souta down on the bed next to him.**

"**Inuwasha!" he cheered crawling close enough to hug him. Sakiyo smiled.**

"**Come on you two, let him breathe." she said and they got off of him. "How are you sweetie?" she asked giving him a hug as well.**

"**Fine... but what happened?" he asked.**

"**Remember we got attacked by that big man!" Kagome yelled causing Saphire to stir. He looked confused for a minute, before it finally hit him. His eyes widened in fear.**

"**What happened to Saphire!" he said lifting his gown up in panic and feeling his stomach. When he didn't feel anything he started to shake. "Where's Saphire! I lost her!" he cried.**

"**Inuyasha! She's okay! See!" Kagome said holding the little hanyou up. She had shoulder length silver hair with black spirals shooting out (like Hiei's) through it. She had two little triangle shaped ears, one silver and the other black with a silver tip, with to little fangs. Her claws had a silver look to them. When he saw her open her eyes his eyes lit up.**

"**She... survived!" he said grabbing the baby hanyou, and hugging her closely to his chest. Everyone in the room had a smile on their face, especially Kagome.**

"**Yea! Now we're a mommy and daddy to!" she cheered. He just nodded his head with tears running down his face.**

"**Yea... I guess so..." he said in a whisper.**

**Well that's it for this chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Finally!**

**Minime: Shut up! Well get ready for the last and final chapter!**

**Anaru: Next chap will be the last.**


	10. A happy Ending

Well here is the last chapter!

Minime: Waaaaahhhh!

Anaru: But hey it's a good one! We will be strong!

Minime: Yes! We will not cry! On with the fic!

Chapter Eight: A Happy Ending

It has been ten years since little Saphire was born, she was now ten, Souta twelve and Shippou thirteen. The two hanyous were both seventeen, living with Sakiyo to help her out, they might still be young but the years haven't been good for her but at least she's still kicking, is what she said, they just agreed to stay because it was pretty obvious she didn't want then to go.

They all were gathered at the table for dinner but first Inuyasha and Kagome had to go through their normal routine to get Saphire to come in from playing, and set her down for dinner.

"I don't wanna go in yet!" she giggled as she ran from her parents. Kagome and Inuyasha was right on her tail.

"Saphire! Do we have to do this everyday!" Kagome said running faster as Saphire sped up.

"Yup!" she laughed jumping in a tree. "Nah nah! You can't get me!" she teased in a joking manner. She was doing a little victory dance, when someone grabbed her from behind. "Ah!" she squeaked.

"We caught now it's time for dinner." Inuyasha said jumping out of the tree, with her on his shoulders.

"No fair daddy! You should have told me you could climb tree's to!" she pouted.

"And what good would that have done?" Kagome ask walking up to them. Saphire shook her head side to side making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Easy! I would have hid somewhere else!" she said with a smirk. Their sweat dropped.

"For that have been only a blood transfer, she sure acts a lot like you when we were little." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome was about to say something, but Saphire beat her to it.

"What? You mean I'm acting like mom!" she said in disbelief.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Kagome asked.

"No not really, it's just you act like a old lady." she said. Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch.

"My I remind you I'm only seventeen." she said eyebrow still twitching.

"Oh yea let see. 1,2,3..." she started counting up how many years older she was to her mom. "Hey! Your only seven years older than me!" she said falling off Inuyasha's shoulders, landing on her butt. They both rushed to her.

"Are you okay!" They both said at the same time.

"No! Seven really isn't that much! I'm a old lady to!" she said with wide eyes. Their sweat dropped again.

"Oh yea... she really does act a lot like me, with the math to..." She said laughing. Just then Shippou came running out with Souta chasing him.

"Can't catch me!" Shippou said running past them.

"No fair! You have to slow down! I'm only human you know!" Souta whined slowing down, and stopping in front of them.

"Souta why aren't you two eating dinner?" Kagome asked. Souta looked at her confused.

"Um sis dinners been over for half and hour now." he said. Her and Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. Just then Saphire's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry, anyone else?" she said with a sheepish grin. They all just stared at her for a minute, and bust out laughing. Sakiyo and Shippou walked up and stared at the laughing group. They then looked at each other.

"Dinner time is play time, play time is dinner time." They both said at the same time. They were all still laughing till Sakiyo broke it up.

"Okay you three, let me make you a snack since you spent dinner time playing." she said. Saphire hopped up.

"Really I did the playing mom and dad kind of did the work." she said with a sheepish grin.

"Well now we'll know never to take up baby sitting jobs." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yea now let's go eat!" Kagome said picking Saphire up, and they all headed in the house except Shippou and Souta who decided to finish their tag game.

(In The House)

They all ate their snack's and began talking about things, like news, weather and stuff like that. Saphire was bored out of her mind, so she just sat there and listened.

"_Man this is sooooo boring! There's nothing to do..." _she thought, but then she got an evil grin on her face. _"One word idea" _she thought, then she pulled on Kagome's sleeve. "Momma." she said in a innocent voice. Kagome looked down.

"Yea?" she said. Saphire was smirking madly inside.

"Momma where do babies come from?" she asked. Inuyasha spit out tea he was drinking, and Kagome and Sakiyo almost fell out their chairs.

"W-what?" she asked shakily. "Um Inuyasha we need to talk." she said getting up and pulling Inuyasha out of the room. When they were gone Saphire started laughing. Sakiyo just looked at her making a 'tsk tsk' sound, like Saphire did earlier.

"Saphire sweetie, I though we said we were going to tell you that when you got old enough to know." she said. Saphire stopped laughing.

"I know grandma, but you guys were so boring! I had to say something!' she whined. Sakiyo sighed.

"How about you go watch T.V or something, and I'll clean these few dishes?" she said as she started gathering the tea cups.

"Okay!" she said hopping out of the chair, and into the living room.

After washing the dishes Sakiyo went to tell Kagome and Inuyasha about Saphire's little joke. She went outside to find them sitting under the sacred tree. She walked over to them, and took a seat.

"Hello dear just to let you know Saphire was pulling your leg, about the where do babies come from." she said. They sighed in relief.

"Kagome she has more traits from you than from me." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Well let's just say when I was younger I was more quite, and when you were younger you weren't so quite." he said still smiling.

"That's not true!" she protested.

"Yes it is." he said knowing he will get on her nerves.

"Is not!"

"Is to."

"Is not!"

Is to." After he said she pounced on him, and was sitting on top of him.

"Now what were you saying?" she said with a evil smirk.

"Um... is to?" he said laughing nervously.

"Oh really?" she said her smirk turning into a grin. "Souta! Shippou!" she called. "Dog pile!" Shippou and Souta came running out jumping on Inuyasha as well.

"No fair! It's three against one!" he whined under all of the weight.

"Take it back and we'll get off." she said. He smiled sheepishly. She corked an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Saphire! Wrestling match!" he called. Not even a second later Saphire came running out, and tackled Kagome, causing Shippou, Souta and her to topple over.

"Take down!" she cheered. "Watch out cuz the under taker is here!" she said putting Shippou in a head lock. Everybody was laughing except Shippou of course.

"Ahh! Cut it out Saphire! Ahh!" he cried pulling out of the attack on his head.

"I win!" she cheered, just then Kagome grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no you don't! You still have to deal with us!" she said while Souta and Kagome both tackled her.

"No fair! Dad! There cheating!" she said laughing.

"No for long!" he said and joined in, now everyone was rolling around on the ground wrestling each, while Sakiyo sat back and smiled.

"This family sure has came a long way, I have to say Saphire has been the most wonderful thing to happen to this family, besides Inuyasha and Shippou." she said while watching them. Then she got an idea, she got up and went in the house coming back out with a pot full of cold water. They didn't notice her coming towards, before she threw the water on them. They all let out a yelp of surprise, then they all turned and looked at the smiling Sakiyo.

"Mom!" Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippou and Souta yelled.

"Grandma!" Saphire yelled. Sakiyo smiled innocently.

"What? I thought you'd be hot." she said smiling sheepishly. They all just stared then broke out into fits of laughter.

"Your lucky grandma, your to old to wrestle!" Saphire laughed.

"I might be old but I can still do this! Tickle attack!" she said tickling the little hanyou.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" she cried. They both looked at each other.

"Okay!" They both said and start tickling her.

"You said help!" Kagome laughed.

"And that's what we're doing." Inuyasha added.

"No hahaha! Fair! Hahaha!" she said between laughter.

_END_

Well there you go!

Minime: Happy endings!

Anaru: Hope you liked inu9224!

R&R!


End file.
